It is common practice to enclose within tubular members the guy cables that are used for supporting telephone and utility poles. This is done as a means of increasing visibility, and of reducing the potential for harm from impact or collision with the cable. The following United States patents indicate the numerous forms that such protective enclosures have taken in the past, and describe various means that have been used for mounting them: Miller Pat. No. Re. 19,845, Blackburn Pat. No. 1,902,945, Sullivan Pat. No. 3,089,567, Sullivan Pat. No. 3,173,519, Williams et al Pat. No. 3,302,346, Reed Pat. No. 3,782,059, Bogese, II Pat. No. 3,897,664, Taylor Pat. No. 3,926,141, Williams et al Pat. No. 3,958,379, Bogese et al Pat. No. 3,999,340, Willox Pat. No. 4,231,208, Bogese, II Pat. No. 4,135,336, Vaughn Pat. No. 4,223,491, Killop et al Pat. No. 4,453,353, Bogese Pat. No. 4,462,141, and Vaughn Pat. No. 4,638,611.
A significant problem that is associated with the use of such marker devices concerns the discouragement of vandalism. Although the arrangement employed for attachment to the guy cable (also referred to as guy wires and strands) may be highly effective in any given case, one or more of the components will often have inadequate structural strength to withstand a forceful attempt at removal, causing the device simply to be destroyed in the effort.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the present invention to provide a novel, vandal-resistant guy marker assembly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a marker assembly that is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction, and is relatively facile to manufacture and install.